dolly_partonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bette (TV series)
Bette is an American sitcom which premiered on October 11, 2000 on the CBS network. It was the debut of the entertainer Bette Midler in a lead TV series role. A "one-season wonder", 16 episodes were aired on CBS, with its final telecast on March 7, 2001. Eighteen episodes in total were produced, with the final two broadcast on HDTV simulcasting and in foreign markets. Bette was created by Jeffrey Lane, with Midler serving as one of the executive producers.12 Synopsisedit The sitcom had Midler playing herself - a "divine celebrity" who is adored by her fans. To apply some ambiguity, neither Bette's last name nor that of her on-screen family's was used, to create the offset that there was some difference between the star's real-life and TV persona. There were several similarities to Midler's actual career through the show's run, as the character of Bette had - and directly performed - many of the real-life Midler's past hit songs and achievements. The core of the stories focused on Bette's personal life in her luxurious Los Angeles home. Her husband of nearly 20 years, Roy (Kevin Dunn, eps. 1-12; Robert Hays, eps. 16-18) was an earnest college history professor, and their 13-year-old daughter, Rose (Lindsay Lohan, pilot episode; Marina Malota, eps. 2-18) was bright, active, and not the least bit fazed by her mother's celebrity. Embarking with Bette on her long, wild journey around showbiz was her hardworking best friend and manager Connie Randolph (Joanna Gleason). Refined Englishman Oscar (James Dreyfus) was Bette's veteran musical director/accompanist, who had an obsession with tabloid media and was always on the lookout for new, strange exploitations of Bette. During the series' run, slightly fictional Bette recorded a new album, engaged in hijinks at awards shows, won a Grammy, made guest roles on series such as JAG and Family Law (a cross promotion by CBS), and starred in a TV Halloween special with Dolly Parton (who appeared as herself and was said to be longtime friend of the Bette character; Parton and Midler are friends in real life). Other stories were out of the spotlight and closer to home; in one, Bette volunteered at Rose's school with surprising results, and in another, flashbacks were shown depicting the first time Bette met Connie, Roy, and Oscar (in that order), along with one featuring the birth of Rose.3 Many of Midler's celebrity friends appeared as themselves during the show's short run. Guest stars included Danny DeVito, George Segal, Brenda Song, Sharon Lawrence, Tim Curry, David James Elliott, Oprah Winfrey, Ashley Tisdale, Tony Danza, Dolly Parton, Olivia Newton-John, Lindsay Lohan, Jon Lovitz, and the ladies from rival network ABC's The View all as themselves. The show's 16 episodes aired Wednesday nights until its cancellation. Originally in the 8pm time slot, Bette was moved to 8:30/7:30c in February 2001 and aired only a few more times. Two episodes went unaired on network TV, but the last two episodes were aired in HDTV in which it was simulcast. Recastsedit When Bette went into production, Lindsay Lohan was the original choice to play Rose. After the completion of the pilot episode, Midler decided that the series would shoot in Los Angeles, instead of New York City, where the pilot was filmed. Lohan did not want to continually commute from her family's current residence in New York City, as the filming schedule for a TV series (typically 22 episodes per season) was more than the 14-year-old was willing to do when having to travel the country. Therefore, Lohan was out, but Midler and the producers decided to keep the pilot (presumably because it added extra attention to the show's debut - Lohan had already made her name as a major child star in The Parent Trap). They began shooting the following episodes with the next choice in casting, Marina Malota. Several episodes into the series, Kevin Dunn grew unhappy with the increasingly minimal role and lack of development his character Roy was facing. Immediately after episode 12, Dunn departed. The next three episodes of Bette made mentions to Roy but did not use the role, as a replacement was in the midst of being found. Before long, Robert Hays was hired to take over, whose well-chiseled and more youthful physique provided a stark contrast to Dunn. The first Hays episode, "A Brand New Roy" (#16), aired on March 7, 2001, and was infamous for two reasons. In the episode's prologue, everyone in the cast except Roy is at Bette's kitchen table watching a daytime soap opera. Oscar starts a discussion about actors frequently changing in a single role on soaps, with Bette closing with the fact that "It's such a shame when viewers get used to one actor for a long time." She then asks, "Do they think we as viewers are so stupid not to notice? Am I right, Roy?". The scene then cuts to Roy, now played by Hays, sticking his head out from the refrigerator door, asking with a comical look on his face, "What's that you said, honey?". Although Hays filmed three episodes of Bette before the official cancellation, his debut broadcast was the last one aired on CBS. Castedit Bette Midler as Bette4 Kevin Dunn as Roy (eps. 1–12) Robert Hays as Roy (eps. 16–18) Lindsay Lohan as Rose (pilot) Marina Malota as Rose (eps. 2–18) Joanna Gleason as Connie Randolph James Dreyfus as Oscar Episodesedit No.  Title  Directed by  Written by  Original air date  1 "Pilot" Andrew D. Weyman Jeffrey Lane October 11, 2000 2 "And the Winner Is..." Andrew D. Weyman Robert Cohen October 18, 2000 3 "Halloween" Andrew D. Weyman Meg DeLoatch October 25, 2000 4 "Silent But Deadly" Andrew D. Weyman David Feeney & Jeffrey Lane November 1, 2000 5 "Two Days at a Time" Andrew D. Weyman Boyd Hale November 8, 2000 6 "Color of Roses" Andrew D. Weyman Janis Hirsch November 15, 2000 7 "In My Life" Andrew D. Weyman Josh Bycel, Jonathan Fener & Jeffrey Lane November 22, 2000 8 "I Love This Game" Andrew D. Weyman Jonathan Fener & Josh Bycel November 29, 2000 9 "... Or Not to Be" Andrew D. Weyman Jeffrey Lane December 13, 2000 10 "Diva, Interrupted" Andrew D. Weyman Gary Janetti December 20, 2000 11 "True Story" Andrew D. Weyman Teleplay by: Gary Janetti Story by: Gary Janetti, Cody Farley & Suzanne Myers January 3, 2001 12 "Of Men and Meatballs" Andrew D. Weyman Boyd Hale & Janis Hirsch January 10, 2001 13 "Big Business" Andrew D. Weyman Janis Hirsch January 24, 2001 14 "The Invisible Mom" Andrew D. Weyman David Feeney February 7, 2001 15 "Polterguest" Andrew D. Weyman Robert Cohen February 28, 2001 16 "A Brand New Roy" Andrew D. Weyman Meg DeLoatch March 7, 2001 17 "The Grammy Pre-Show" Andrew D. Weyman Jeffrey Lane TBA 18 "A Method to Her Madness" Andrew D. Weyman Jimmy Aleck & Jim Keily